The goals of the NHP MHC Gene Discovery and Typing Development Program are to advance the detailed knowledge base of nonhuman primate (NHP) major histocompatibility complex (MHC) genetic loci, alleles, and haplotypes, and their frequencies; expand discovery and characterization of NHP killer-cell immunoglobulin-like receptors (KIRs) genes, alleles, haplotypes, and frequencies; and develop robust, high-throughput genotyping and haplotyping methods.